Dark, Black Cinderella 3 AM
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: A psychiatric nurse is addicted to drugs and everytime she works her mind fills with the crazy ideas of her beloved patients is already midnight and a demon got inside or her, she must find her victims before 3 a.m. comes...R&R...is cool really trust me.


_Let's get ready and down to this one-shot and it will give you the creeps…I hope hehehe…It was inspired by a song but, the lyrics are not here…I wanted to be spooky_

_(A/N: Is not a happy or funny story)_

**Dark, Black Cinderella 3 A.M.**

Is already midnight and she's running trying to hide herself for the one that is aiming her. Torturing her. She can't breathe he doesn't let her be, she never meant to be, why he's doing this? She doesn't know she keeps heading straight. Until she reach a psychiatric hospital and a smile is form on her face, is so heavenly. He comes as a breeze and corner her and she pretend like she never saw his face. She is posses, she never felt so less from everybody else. She doesn't care; she's going for the kill. Chasing after the thrill. With her white nurse dress she walks at her own pace, smiling all the way with a ghoul inside of her, that is playing with herself. She takes a knife and hides it on her dress and walks away chasing her next threat.

"_Who would be next?_"she smiles

Her inner self is on a deep slumber and he's the one controlling her, telling her. Everything is good for them especially for her. She's asleep, she doesn't know where to go, but he surely knows. For her victims there's no escaping, she always shines bright when it comes to her life. There's no place to hide, but they don't know what she's going to do, she has nothing to lose. 1 a.m. on the clock and she's out in the street, she already saw a couple of friends, they are so happily, bad for them they are on her way, there's no escape. Her blond hair is dancing happily along with the cold wind that is blending in. Can someone help her? , but they pay no mind. One of her victims is a girl with crimson hair with brown eyes, they are fill with lies. She's next with a blond girl also with brown eyes, so sad they are about to die. She's already next to them and she's showing a fake smile.

"_Good-bye…I mean good-night_" she bows

When she raises her sight she takes out her knife and both of the girls faces are shinning bright on the knife's blade. Their legs shake, they seem so nice. One runs away and crimson hair stays, she's too afraid. Finally she starts to run and that girl slowly goes for her. Ichigo you're walking down a horror corridor and it's almost 2 a.m. and she slowly moves. Ichigo, you're inside of a nightmare is so horrible to be you. She seems so good.

She got away, Ichigo hide herself and she gets on an empty trail. The winds stops an eerie wind blows and sees the girl face. She runs way, again. Right there in front of her, is your coroner, waiting for her to turn the corner so she can corner you. Out the corner she almost dies, but she escapes, the girl smile. She's so depressed. She saw her run all she wants is to rest. Because Ichigo she knows you can't run anymore. You are done. All she wants to do is to kill you in front of an audience. While everybody inside the party is applauding her. Ichigo is now dancing of a pool of blood that's enough it left from the girl with crimson hair, but where's the other one?

"_I will get you_" she twitches

Now that she's done she sits around Ichigo's corpse. Completely lost of her thought about her new plot. She finally wakes up licking the empty bottle of pills. Why she does this? No one knows. She makes sure she got it all and moves. She falls asleep she didn't make her new scheme. Next day she wakes up on 3 a.m. with blood all over her. A dead body next to a counter.

"_Damn_" she angry says

She has been blackout again. She too insane for the human race. She's posses again and she's looking for the blond girl she left. She grabs the keys and walks on an empty street when she hears a girl singing happily. She makes her move she blends inside the crew and finally caught her. They go around until she's next to a tree, the murderer smile so happily. She wrapped her on Christmas lights and then throws her on a sinking tub, but, the blond girl escape. She runs not far. Look out you, better run because here she comes. The wall is so familiar to her. She finds a secret passage between them. Could there will be a moment more perfect than this? She can scream all she wants, but there's no turning back, yell on top of your lungs no one's going to stop her for killing you, chopping you. She manages to escape, again, she doesn't care.

"_Come on_" she yells

3 a.m. and they are running on an empty street, they are not a single witness of this. Too bad for her. She sings an eerie tune and it feels like the cold of an empty tomb. You're done. She's dead. The nurse walks back to her home she's indeed a psychiatric nurse that feeds of the ideas of her beloved patients. She licks the last pills she has and starts again but, she gets to her sweet home. She's too amazed, this can't be true. The walls that are supposed to be white are red. On the floor the marble tiles are full of blood, is like a pool she feels so confuse. Who did this? She sits on a table and looks around trying to find a right explanations that could fit her scene. Her mind is block she's too confused. Why there's a corpse on her left foot? Again, this can't be true, she's too confused, and she doesn't know what to do. She looks to the wall to the clock and its marks 3 a.m. and something gets inside her head.

3 a.m. in the morning and she throws the keys against the door. They are two dead bodies lying on her floor. She doesn't remember how they got there. She guesses that maybe she was the one who killed them. She now thinks to fill a tub with their blood to dance around. That has to be fun. That's when the days of her serial murder manslaughter begun. She's too happy for her own, because Ichigo and Moe have gone out of the face of this world, she at the ends laughs.

_That was creepy…I didn't know that was on my mind, Saby is creep out…._

_Review…._


End file.
